Sugar makes us crazy
by Taylor Swift luvr
Summary: Grover makes brownies. Everyone gets hyped up on the brownies and now they went loco. The story may not be realistic, but it is sure funny.
1. Chapter 1

**SUGAR!**

**A/N: hi everyone! Once again, thanks to my friend, and thank you to Bianca-skittles for my first official review! I hope you enjoy this story because it is super funny. **

Luke and Kronos were on their way to kill Percy at mcDonald's. They were riding in a new bejeweled pink convertible and singing to "I'm a Barbie Girl" and doing the head bob.

_Meanwhile…._

Percy was hugging trees, Nico was in a waitress, uniform, complete with a dress, a bonnet, and stiletto heels. He was dropping grapes into Mr. D's mouth and tripping over himself. Mr. D was lying on an extra-special sofa imported from Egypt. Annabeth was running in front of cars singing "Hit Me Baby one More Time". Thalia was doing an Irish jig on hot coals, and every once in a while, she would jump into a tank of dolphins and clown fish. Chiron was drinking root beer, and wearing a hippietard while sporting a rainbow afro and peace sign tattoo (who knows where he put it). Grover made everyone brownies, and here we are now, everyone going wacko.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was short, but there will be more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another chapter! I need more reviews, so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone for reading my other fanfic, and I promise there will be more! Mostly in the PJO series, so look forward to it! Sorry this is long. Ok, read away!**

_Meanwhile with Luke and Kronos_

Luke and Kronos were heading towards McDonald's, where they thought Percy would be because he loves to order blue-colored Big Macs specially made for him. When they got there, the aroma of French fries lingered in the air, attracting them to order 5 blue Big Macs, in Percy's honor, 10 packets of french fries, and 20 vanilla cones. Instead of finding Percy, they knocked out the workers unconscious and stole all of the food. Once back to the car, they couldn't fit in because they gained about 10 lbs. heavier.

_Meanwhile with Percy_

Percy was trying to get a hold of any tree he possibly could. Some were pine trees, others were redwoods, some were even sequoias! Those were only some. Once he got all of the different types of trees in the world, he went to take a swim in the Nile. He swam from end to end, which is about 400 miles long or longer! It took only 45 minutes to swim from there back into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Afterwards, he blasted himself into space and back.

_Meanwhile with Nico_

"Waitress!" Mr. D yelled," Get me some diet Coke and some sauerkraut wrapped in escargot and some catsup." Nico replied, " Yes sir." He walked all the way to Germany, in stilleto heels to order sauerkraut wrapped in escargot. The cashier thought he was kidding at first, but the way the pink pimples on his feet showed proved he did have a heart for sauerkraut wrapped in escargot.

_An hour later_

"Where is my yummy delicious treat?" Mr. D asked. "It's here, it's" Nico fainted mid-sentence from exhaustion.

**A/N: Do you guys like it so far? Also look forward to more chapters of SUGAR because I have all of it written down. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was 4 pages long in my notebook. And yes, I do have a notebook dedicated for fanfics. As always, thanks to my best friend "s" who review a lot. ;) That is mostly you, K. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of my other story. Sorry the notes are so long! Ok keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 2 chapters in one night! Hurray! Enjoy. Need reviews!**

_Meanwhile with Annabeth_

"Hit me baby one more time!" Annabeth was shrieking it now for the past hour. The drivers really enjoyed it though. Some even got out of their cars during traffic and rush hour and stood on top of it as back up dancers and singers. Young kids were doing back flips and kart wheels everywhere. They needed to change songs, so they switched to "Oops I did it again". Some teenagers had cameras, so they videotaped it and planned to post it on Youtube.

_Meanwhile with Thalia _

Thalia was happily doing the jig and jumping into the cold water. Clarisse even accompanied her with bagpipes. She just finished "Love Story" on them. The dolphins started getting used to her in the water, so every time they flipped her in the air and she landed perfectly in the position to do another jig.

_Meanwhile with Chiron_

"Chug, chug, chug!" His "Party Ponies" were cheering him on. After the 10th gallon of root beer, Chiron accidentally ripped his hippietard, his headband blasted off, and his afro flew all the way to China. Then, everyone was staring at his tattoo. _Big silence… jaws dropping…_

"I gotta go." Chiron dashed out of there….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't do the note at the end in the 3****rd**** chapter! Here it is: Thanks to K and all the other reviewers including all other besties. Ok, sadly enough, this is the last chapter. **** So here it is everyone, and if you like it and want me to write another story like this, tell me in the review. I'm up for any suggestions, so thanks for reading. Too long again…. Enjoy!**

_A few hours before_

"And then add ¾ of a cup of sugar." Grover was doing a big cooking show in the amphitheater. He turned around secretly, and he added and extra shot of sugar to make it a little sweeter. "Are they ready?" asked a camper, "They look so good!" Grover replied, "In a few minutes." They were homemade chocolate fudge brownies. His apron said "Kiss the Chef" on it. He bought all of these off of Martha Stewart's internet shopping site.

Luckily, everyone went back to normal. Grover apologized for the misconception, and he told everyone he was sorry. He believed adding sugar would make fighting a little easier, but it seemed to make everyone hyper. It was a good tactic for the war though. He could use it on his opponents and they would go crazy. That is how the day went from end to end. Sugar, sugar, sugar. Never add too much sugar.

**A/N: To be honest, I didn't even plan on plotting this out. I just wrote it, and it went from their. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
